


Crashed Into You

by Asiil, kayftw



Series: Not Your Toy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean in Denial, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Castiel, Wall Sex, kinda not really noncon, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiil/pseuds/Asiil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayftw/pseuds/kayftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't been able to get the image of Cas pinning him against a wall out of his head. The best thing to do is avoid him, right? - Based off a Destiel RP between kayftw and Asiil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashed Into You

"Yeah talk about bitchy... Jesus dude if you didn't want to call him yourself you could have just said no instead of snapping my head off." Sam growled walking across the room as he scrubbed the towel through his hair to try and dry out the rest of the strands. He snatched his laptop off the table before his brother could get his hands on it again and headed for the nearest bed. Seriously, he needed to make Dean buy his own. He'd already wiped a virus from the drive a week before and he was sure he'd have to do it again before this week was out.

Jerk.

He pulled open the screen and looked down at the pages he'd collected before. Half were lore sites, the rest images they'd taken from crime scenes and files they'd had sent over from Bobby. The first body looked pretty basic. Pituitary gland missing, which meant all roads leading to Kitsune. It was just a matter of trying to track down who was gonna get hit next. Only when the next body did show, there were chunks missing which was definitely not Kitsune even though the Pituitary was gone on that one too. Dean had suggested Rugaru which made sense, but they needed to know if it was one or the other or both.

That was where Cas came in. Or should have come in, only Dean seemed to have suddenly come down with an allergy to calling their resident angel and asking for help. Sam wasn't sure why and honestly didn't really care. Those two needed to sort out their own shit on their own time. He was tired of standing between them and watching it go down. Whatever issues they had going on they could stow until they found this Kitsune or Rugaru and stopped one or both from terrorizing any more people.

He scrubbed at his hair a little more before winding the towel around his neck and closing his eyes. Dear Castiel, ah... we could use a little help here. Kinda stuck on a case. Thought maybe you'd be interested....ah...thanks?

He pried open one eyed and looked around but there was still no sign of the angel. He huffed a sigh. Figured Cas would go silent since Dean wasn’t the one calling...

 

 

 

 

Dean growled a bit, still on edge about the whole Castiel issue. It had been a long time since the angel had snapped and beat the shit out of him, but for whatever reason... He couldn't get it out of his head. _Castiel snarling, punching him and slamming him against the wall, throwing him so easily..._  

But it was his voice. His voice had been laced with- with... Betrayal. It ate at Dean, and he hated it. He had just been trying to do the right thing, and Cas... Hell, he had never seen Cas so angry. It was in that moment he truly saw Cas as a soldier and not just the awkward angel he knew. There was... Something else too, but he pushed the thought away, banished it.

He glanced over and saw Sam close his eyes for a moment, before peeking with one eye and sighing."Were you just-" There was really only one thing his brother could have been doing. Dean growled. "Damn it Sammy, don't call him here! We can handle this on our own." He turned around, popping the cap off a beer bottle and taking a swig. 

His idiot brother would call the angel here... For some reason, Dean was edgy about seeing the angel again. He couldn't shake it, but somehow... He felt like seeing the angel would just make the weird feeling in his gut worse.

“Clearly we can't Dean." The younger Winchester pointed out, scrunching his nose in disagreement. "And I don't know about you, but I'm tired of getting my ass handed to me when we run headlong into a hunt without really knowing what we're getting into. If this is a Rugaru and a Kitsune working together then I'd much rather know and avoid the whole, losing bits of myself thing."

"Damn it, Sam, it's not like we haven't had a difficult hunt before. You know, at one point, we didn't have an angel we could go crying to. What happened to the days where it was just us, huh?" He spread his arms, his brow knit in indignant frustration. Why was his brother always looking for the easy out? His brother closed his eyes again and Dean scoffed. "You're praying to him again?" He threw up his hands, growling in frustration before taking another long pull from his beer, mumbling curses under his breath. Most of which involved Sammy being a little bitch.

Sam got up and started to go through his things, looking frustrated as he kept coming across bloodstained clothes. After the third shirt he'd pulled out of his bag had a blood stain on it, Sam sighed. "I'm going to the laundromat-” as soon as he mentioned laundromat, Dean opened his mouth to ask if he could throw a load in for him as well, but was cut off. “And no I will not do your laundry for you. If Cas shows up, man up and ask him what we're dealing with. I should be back in a few hours. Might hit the library afterwards." Dean snapped his mouth shut, his lips tight in what was most certainly not an outright pout. Sam grabbed his dufflebag he headed out the door.

He huffed when his brother was out. "Asshole," He mumbled after him, leaning against a nearby wall as he continued to drink slowly. It was a good thing(and also kind of weird) that Cas never seemed to answer Sammy's prayers, because he seriously didn't want to be around the angel... Danger or no. He relaxed after a bit, wandering around the place as he drank.

It was quiet for a while, the room empty but for Dean. A half hour or so later though it was abruptly filled with the unmistakable presence of another person. One moment the space in the corner of the room was empty, the next Castiel was standing there, taking a moment -unbeknownst to Dean- to fold his wings into non-existence. Dean was on the last gulp of his beer, when he heard a voice from behind him. "Hello Dean." He jolted, whirling around with wide eyes as he nearly spat up his beer. His eyes met blue ones, and he remembered it.

_... Slammed against the wall, held in place as Cas leaned in; fury in those blue eyes stunning as well as terrifying..._

Dean gulped, before shaking it off. "Cas, what-" _... Damn it, Sammy._ Dean huffed. "Listen, Sam called you, but I think we can handle it fine on our own. So you can go fly off and do... whatever it is you do when you're not with us.” _Or on us._ Dean nearly flinched at his own thought, his nose scrunching.

"I am aware Sam called me. I was unavailable at the time; however, I attempted to arrive as quickly as possible." He glanced around, giving the impression that he'd just now noticed that Sam wasn't there. "He was not incorrect in believing that these deaths were caused both by a Kitsune and Rugaru. Dean you must be careful in this. Apart both creatures are dangerous but together they are even more so. One is highly clever and the other has little regard for how it goes about taking down its victim as long as it collates in the consumption of human flesh. It is likely that you or Sam both could come out of a fight significantly more damaged than in the past..."

Dean scowled as the angel finally responded, his words making his skin prickle with defensiveness and irritation. "Cas, I'm not exactly new to hunting; I know these monsters, I've ganked their kind before, and I'll gank 'em again." He glared pointedly at Cas. "I know the dangers, and I can handle it. Don't underestimate me now, Cas." he growled ever so slightly, turning to face away from Cas, setting the empty beer aside, searching for another.

He sighed, leaning down to pull one from the mini fridge. Something felt... Off. He felt so tense, but there was something else... That feeling he'd tried banishing before. He hadn't been wary about being alone with Cas in long, long time...

But for some reason, his heart was racing. He glanced over at the angel as he popped the cap off, trying to will away the weird sensation. It was just Cas... And it had just been a fight. They were over it already... Right? Hell, even if they weren't, this was just weird.

Dean glared, nearly hissing. "I know the damn situation! And I know what to do, I've been doing this my whole life, Cas." He growled, still tense as he stared defiantly at the angel, puffing up. He was being a bit ridiculous, he knew... But something about Cas was just... He didn't even know. All he knew is he felt the need to prove himself; to show that he could handle his own shit and didn't need anyone else... To remind both the angel and his brother that Dean had made it just fine doing this on his own for quite some time and he hadn't lost his edge.

"Dean. I am merely trying to warn you of the situation. Sam would not have asked for my input if you were not sure. I am aware you are a highly capable hunter and I have never underestimated you." His voice lowered slightly, the gravelly base tone becoming darker and a little less calmly accepting. "Perhaps you should heed my words instead of merely brushing them off." He finished.

Dean grit his teeth, his glare only intensifying. "Yeah? Well... Perhaps you can shove your words right up your own ass." His voice lowered too, his shoulders tensing up and his fingers twitching as though to fight. "You and Sam wanna play buddy-system, you go right ahead. As for me..." He set the beer down, his gaze determined, his mind made up. "I'm tired of being treated like I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Okay, maybe he was being a bit dramatic... But maybe he was just looking for an excuse to get away from the angel. He grabbed his coat, keys and wallet and made for the door.

Dean hadn't thought- would _never_ think- that Castiel would end up slamming him against a door and choking him out. "You will show me respect Dean." He demanded, hand closing around the hunter's throat and pinning him in place. Dean barely had time to gulp in one quick breath before his air was cut off. He struggled, his instinct to defend himself a deeply ingrained one. His eyes were wide, startled, and if he was honest... A bit scared.

The angel's eyes were nearly glowing... Just as they had that night so long ago. Dean tried to kick, to punch... But the angel pressed impossibly closer, blocking everything out that wasn't Castiel's words and expressions. His voice was that dark, furious rumble once more and Dean felt that... That thing crawling back into his senses.

His heart was hammering and he knew the angel could feel it easily. He couldn't breathe. Dean tried to claw at the angel's hand helplessly, but he knew better than to even hope it would make a difference. "I can see your thoughts Dean Winchester. But what I do not understand is why you continue to fight with me when I have done nothing but offer assistance. You are so busy trying to prove that you can do everything that you do not stop to see that no one has questioned your ability."His heart skipped a beat as the angel spoke of being able to read his mind, and- stupidly- his mind went into a panic.

 _Don't think about that night, don't think about it, don't let him see...!_ "Or is this what you wanted?" Castiel's voice turned into that deep purr, that feeling he tried denying curled hot and low in his belly and made his pupils grow wide, his body beginning to react without permission.

"Fuck you," he spat, glaring furiously at the angel. "Let me go, you dickless bastard...!" he could barely hiss it out with the small bit of leverage the angel had allowed, but it was better than answering the question.

... He seriously wished he had that kind of control over his mind, because his mind was currently screaming two things; _YES! YES!_ and _Stop thinking about it, you idiot! He can hear your thoughts!_

The angel's blue eyes narrowed, and there was a dark amusement there Dean had only ever seen in his dreams- usually dreams where he'd wake up panting and hard. But it wasn't like that. _It wasn't._ "No Dean. I think I'll be doing the "fucking" as you say." Cas spoke again, and honestly? His words made the bottom drop right out of Dean's gut, his eyes widening half in horror, half in-

No. He fought to deny his thoughts, even as Castiel's body crushed him against the door, barely leaving Dean enough room to inhale, the force with which Cas held him there reminding him just what he was dealing with. A knee slid between his legs, forcing his thighs to part and Dean gasped, jolting. He renewed his struggles, cursing and almost spitting at the angel.

 _No._ No, he didn't want this. He was a hunter; one of the best. He wasn't about to just let an angel- do this. He couldn't. His pride wouldn't allow it. "Like HELL you will!" he spat, trying to punch Cas only to be reminded that it was pretty much as useful as punching a solid brick wall. He gaped slightly as pain shot through his now-bruising fingers.

Cas tipped his head slightly but didn't move his gaze from Dean's. "You cant hide from me, Dean Winchester. I have held your very soul in my grasp. Cradled it with my grace and pieced you back together. I know every secret, every hope, every _desire_ you have." His voice was a near whisper now and he leaned in so that his breath whispered over the hunter's jaw. Dean shuddered, unable to stop himself. A voice inside him told him Cas was right, there was no point in lying because the angel knew him, truly knew him like no one else could claim to. The angel's breath ghosted over his jaw and he bit down harshly on a sound he could feel tickling the back of his throat. If it wasn't a snarl or a swear, he wouldn't allow it.

He was mortified to realize how hard he was.

Cas didn't move, didn't react no matter how hard Dean struggled. And oh, did he struggle. He struggled and struggled until he was nearly breathless, adrenaline and lack of oxygen making his head spin, but he kept fighting. Until, that is... Cas yanked the hair on the back of his neck, angling him so his neck was completely exposed in what had to be the most submissive position Dean had ever been in.

A strangled sort of sound came from him, desperate, but his fighting slowed, his body tensed in the angel's controlling hold. His mind was screaming at him to fight, to submit... hell, even his body seemed to be fighting with itself; the driven in instinct to fight to the death as hardwired into him as his arousal at the situation.

"Oh, I will Dean," He hummed, leaning in so that his lips could actually brush skin for the first time, smoothing across the slight five o'clock shadow near his jaw. Dean gripped Castiel's arm in what would have been a bruising grip for a human, but probably was barely noticed on the angel. "Because you want this. Your mouth lies but your body is as honest as ever." The angel's thigh went higher, grinding against Dean's clothed erection and he groaned, unable to help himself as he shuddered. "You want to let go. Give someone else the control you cling so fervently too." He nosed along the curve of Dean's jaw, voice still low and half whispered. "And you want me." He rumbled. Dean tried shaking his head and found he couldn't. "You're wrong," He denied, though even to him it sounded more like a plea.

The angel continued to grind his thigh against Dean's arousal and he gasped, his hips bucking without his consent as pleasure and lust coiled around him in a thick haze. He didn't even notice the grip on his hair had loosened, too distracted by the way Cas moved, by the power that pinned him. "I’m going to take you apart." He promised in a low whisper.

When the angel whispered those words- that _promise_ \- in his ear, Dean all but fell apart. Before he had time to recover, Cas was pressing his mouth against his, kissing roughly, claiming and easily overpowering the man he held pinned. Dean moaned loudly, unable to help himself as Cas forced Dean to open for him with a sharp bite to his bottom lip that made him gasp; kissing him hard enough he was sure his lips would end up swollen.

Dean squirmed, desperately trying to get some modicum of control as he fought between trying to shove the angel off and take over what was happening. He ended up doing some of both, shoving at the angel's shoulders while kissing him back with ferocity, rolling his hips as he tried desperately to get the friction he needed.

"No, Dean." He glared at the angel, growling slightly even as his eyes lingered on the angel's reddened, slightly swollen lips. Damn it. Damn it all, what the hell was going on with him?! "You're not the one in control here." He was about to spit a curse at the angel for telling him he wasn't in control, when the angel moved almost faster than Dean could comprehend; certainly faster than he could properly react to. Cas shoved his hips forward, pinning the lower half of Dean's body against the door. Lamely, the first thing his mind noticed was that he was not the only one rock hard from this. Castiel’s hands moved, grabbing the hunter's and pinning them above the door. He transferred both wrists into his left hand, gripping them tightly enough to keep Dean from moving, but not tightly enough to hurt him.

He gasped and struggled as soon as his hands were pinned, his instinct to fight even higher despite the rush of intense arousal he felt from the move. "S-stop," This was going too far... Too far too fast and Dean had no idea how to stop Cas... Or himself for that matter.

"Be good." He was scolded like a wayward child, a disapproving look and Cas' face for having rolled his hips and Dean's whole face flushed bright red, his face screwed up with a variety of emotions... Anger; which at this point even he could admit was mostly a mask, arousal and... "We'll get there. But not yet." He husked, voice rasping out as if made of gravel. ... a small amount of fear. He couldn't give in. He couldn't submit. It was his job to take care of everyone and he couldn't let this happen; couldn't be made to be so weak.

Dean shivered as Cas' hand slid down his form, making his already highly aroused body even needier. However, when Cas flicked his wrist and suddenly Dean was naked- "Hmmm. Much better," the angel mused.

Dean’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide. "What- you just-" He glared, his first immediate thought a strange one. "Ohhh, you son of a bitch, I swear if you just tore my jacket-" He snarled it, glaring fiercely at the angel.

Dean blinked as the angel smiled, too surprised to continue bitching or fighting for the moment. "I am an angel, Dean. Your garment is safe." His gaze traveled lower again, washing over the man's shoulders and chest like a physical touch though he didn’t glance any lower before meeting Dean's again. As the angel's eyes wracked over him like the most intimate of touches, Dean shuddered, his attention once more on what was actually happening. "The fact that you are more interested in the whereabouts of your outerwear, however, leads me to believe you are not properly distracted."

"Why don't you just go and-" Dean  was cut off as Castiel rocked his hips up, slotting against him in a way that seemed to short out his brain.

"Stop fighting me Dean." He purred, teeth closing around the lobe of his ear gently and scraping over sensitive skin. Dean couldn't quell a groan as goosebumps raised all over him. His ears had always been embarrassingly sensitive, and the fact the prick of an angel had found it so easy caused a flush to cover his cheeks and chest. "I can see all of you. What you need, what you want." His tongue licked up the curve. "And you want this. You want to let go. Let go for me Dean."

"God, Cas, just... stop..." He was squirming now, very close to pleading. He didn't want to be broken down to the quivering mess he was bordering on. The angel continued teasing his ear as he encouraged Dean to let go. "Ahhh, fuck, s-stop..."

Let go? How the fuck was he supposed to let go? Everything depended on him, everyone. He gasped as his nipple was lightly pinched, not used to... Well, _anyone_ touching there. But then the hand went lower, and Dean's cock seemed to be straining, trying to get that hand to touch him. Fuck... He was embarrassingly hard, ridiculously so. But the angel seemed to be teasing him and he growled slightly, wishing in that moment he had leverage to kick the angel.

Oh, but when he was finally touched... Even a flick of a thumb, Dean couldn't stop the near snarl of a moan, his hands clenching into fists as his breath grew more ragged. "Damn it... Cas..."

"That's it, Dean." The angel hummed. He thumbed over the sensitive head a few more times, collecting the precum that beaded there before dragging long slim fingers fully down the shaft in a teasing, barely there touch.

 _God._ Now Castiel was praising him for not being able to control his own damn reactions. He was mortified... but as the angel continued to rub his thumb over the head of his cock, he quickly began to squirm, choked sounding sounds leaving him despite all his efforts to keep them in. Oh, but when those long fingers curled around his cock in a barely-there touch that had his hips bucking after a few not-quite-strokes. "Let go." Cas repeated, tipping his head so he could press his mouth to the curve of the hunter's jaw. He scraped his teeth lightly over the skin before sucking a mark just over his pulse point.

It was hard not to; especially as Cas teased at his neck and jaw with teeth and lips. "Make it easier. You don't have to fight me, Dean. I know you. You take the whole world on your shoulders. You never ask for help. But you want to. And you want this."

Dean felt like he was getting sucked in... Like Castiel's words were a spell and he was going to get trapped. His breath hitched and his heart twisted painfully, the stress and the strain on him that he'd buried so deep starting to come to the surface; bidden by the angel's wicked words.

The angel's hand tighten on his wrists, just enough to remind him he was being held onto, and despite the fact it should feel confining... It felt like he was being held up. When Cas finally gave one long, hard pull of his cock, Dean cried out loudly, arching towards the angel, unable to stop himself anymore.

"I'm stronger than you." He rumbled. Dean shuddered at the angel's words... He knew it was true. Cas was stronger; Cas could completely destroy him if he wanted... That fact somehow succeeded in making this even more intense and he shuddered, looking into the angel's eyes; his own lidded with his pupils blown with undeniable lust. "You can't get away. I could rip you apart one piece at a time, but instead I'm going to hold you here and fuck you against this wall until you're begging me to let you come."

"Cas..." He couldn't fight it anymore... He needed this. God, he needed it so badly... he needed more. Needed it now.

"Good boy." Dean hated being praised, but it still sent a little thrill through him he didn't want to think about. One more stroke, and Dean almost sighed he was so relieved; thinking he would finally get what he... what he wanted. No, probably needed, if these events were anything to go by. But then Cas pulled his hand back and Dean almost snarled in protest, his lips pulled back to show his teeth and his expression demanding.

He felt the hand slide down his hip and thigh, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Cas, what are you-" He gasped, eyes widening in shock and momentary panic as his leg was lifted, taking away any control he really had... Perceived or otherwise. In a moment of panic, he hooked his ankles together, squeezing the angel tightly so he wouldn't fall... Wouldn't be dropped. He tried to get his hands free so he could grab onto something anything, but the angel's grip held tight. "Cas, don't- you're gonna drop me-" It was babbled without thought; Dean was so used to being let down... The idea of playing a trust game wasn't in the least bit appealing, despite the fact he knew the angel could manage to hold him up.

It was just a matter of if he _would_.

"You're so good like this Dean. I bet you make the prettiest noises." Dean's whole face flushed a deep red at the filthy things Cas was purring so calmly to him... If it wasn't for the obvious(though still clothed) erection pressing against his ass, he would think the angel was totally unaffected. Which just plain wasn't fair. Cas rocked his hips up and Dean jolted, his breath hitching as a hand slid up his chest before gripping his neck once more, forcing Dean to look into those blue eyes. "What do you want Dean?" He thrust forward again before repeating the question that was more of an order in a low whisper. "Tell me what you want."

Those words... Dean shuddered, a small sound leaking past his guard as the angel rocked his hips roughly against him, the angle making the fabric of the angel's shirt brush gently against his cock. But Dean was stubborn, and even as broken down as he was, he wasn't ready to give in just yet. He grit his teeth, shutting his eyes and shaking his head as best he could with the grip on his neck

 _Can't, can't, can't..._ It was like a mantra, repeating in his thoughts again and again like memorized fact.

Cas tsked disapprovingly, and Dean felt something curl in his gut... Something he didn't like one bit, but refused to put a name to. "Behave." Cas' hand moved instead to grip his jaw, tightening his hold until Dean was sure there would be little fingerprint sized bruises decorating the skin there; forcing him to open his eyes once more and look into the angel's intense blue eyes. _Behave..._ The word sent a thrill through him, and a shiver that passed from the base of his spine upwards, his pupils dilating further. "I pulled you body and soul from Hell, Dean." He rumbled. "Do you really think I would drop you now?" There was something soft in his words that he let slip through.

The angel's words, spoken in that gravelly yet smooth tone... It was the most strangely comforting thing Dean had ever heard, and his slightly hitching breath held as he processed what was said. Castiel... Castiel had saved him... So many times; even before they'd ever spoken. Castiel had flown through fire and dragged Dean's worthless ass out of it, so...

So why should he worry now?

"I could hold you here for hours." He whispered, leaning in and letting each of his words smooth across the hunter's mouth, his lips hovering close enough to touch every time he spoke. As if to snap him out of his daze, Castiel leaned in closer, his voice back to that bone-melting purr that set Dean's blood on fire. "And I will if you don't tell me what I want to hear." Blue eyes stared deep into green, daring him to disobey. "I'll keep you right here, against this door, hard and panting and needy until all you'll be able to think about will by my hand around your cock...preventing you from finding release."

He swallowed thickly, trying to think through the thick haze of lust and the spell of... Of trust... that the angel had set upon him. It didn't work so well, especially as the angel's hand slid down his chest to take a hold on his cock, squeezing a tight ring around him that made him groan and fidget, trying to get away from.

The angel continued to grind against him in the most horrible way, a way that sparked up his humiliation and his lust in the most confusing of ways and Dean damn near whimpered as the head of his cock dragged across the angel's abs, his hips jerking desperately.

"What do you want Dean?" He repeated calmly.

"Cas..." He breathed the nickname, his tone had the sharp edge of desperation mixed with a near pleading tone he would deny later.

... hell, he'd end up denying the whole thing later. For now, though...

"C- c'mon Cas, don't..." He writhed as well as he could, his eyes fluttering as lust curled deep in his belly, aggravating his trapped cock in a way that made him want to shout and curse. The angel was patient... Hell, of course he was, he was a fucking angel, Dean had no idea how old the guy was. Which would have made it weird... er... if it wasn't that it was Cas.

"Fuck, Cas," He gasped as the almost rough fabric of the angel's shirt brushed against the sensitive head of his cock, making him shudder. "Please," The word was moaned out before he could even try to contain it.

The angel smiled, and Dean's heart skipped an embarrassingly hopeful beat, his eyes locking on the way the corners of the angel's eyes crinkled every so slightly. Cas licked along his bottom lip and Dean shuddered, wanting to taste that tongue again already; to feel it licking all along him. "That's it Dean." He purred, approval in every inflection. "So good for me."

When the angel spoke, it held such a strong note of praise that Dean flushed an even darker shade of red. He opened his mouth to say something that was probably very asinine, but he completely forgot it as the angel pressed a hard, lingering kiss on his lips.

Dean lost his train of thought completely in that kiss, moaning and kissing back, though for more submissively than he had before. God, it just felt... So good. Cas loosened the grip he had on him so it felt good again and stroked one long, smooth stroke before pulling away. Dean made a rather indignant sound at that, impatient. He was tempted to bite the angel just for pissing him off.

"I'm going to take care of you Dean." The angel panted, blue eyes dark with arousal when he finally pulled away. "I'm going to make you feel so good." He promised.

Cas pulled back, panting almost as hard as Dean; his eyes darkened with lust, and Dean's eyes lowered to the angel's kiss-swollen lips, his hips jerked eagerly at the lust-driven promise. He heard the sound of a button and zipper, the shuffle of fabric... His heart started racing and his breath hitched, dread and longing and so many things swimming around in his head. The angel grunted and Dean heard the unmistakable sounds of Castiel stroking himself.

The strangest thing... Was that Dean was almost _offended_. He growled, a flicker of jealousy in his eyes. Cas had barely touched him, and now he was touching himself? He wished he could lean forward and bite Cas on the shoulder to reprimand him, but he was still held in place.

"Look at you." Cas whispered. "So beautiful like this Dean. I have never seen a soul brighter than yours."

Then that hand returned to his hip, sliding down his ass to tease the cleft of his ass. His heart went back to racing and his eyes widened slightly, uncertainty returning. Dean jolted as he felt a finger brush his asshole, shocked by the fact it was slick.

"Cas-" He choked out slightly, groaning as the angel's teeth scraped along his jaw, his eyes fluttering. What was he doing? What were they doing? Dean... Dean had done some things with a man, got a handy once, a blowjob another time... But this? "Cas, I- I can't," Not that. His voice was strained- stress and nerves all building up to the surface as his entire face flushed a deep red; the tips of his ears burning slightly.

"Be silent Dean." Cas glared at him as soon as the protest left his lips and Dean swallowed thickly, shuddering at what was undeniably an _order_. "I do not wish to hear your fake protests. We both already know this is exactly what you want."

Dean felt something shift in him, and damn it all... The will to be a "good little soldier" was a strongly ingrained one... He didn't have his father to guide him anymore and god, well... Who the fuck knew where that bastard was. But...

 _Exactly what I want?_ How could that be true? Cas's finger pushed in slightly and Dean twitched, biting his lip as nerves bubbled up within him, making him want to strike out and struggle again; something that fought against how far Cas has already gotten him. "Cas-" his protest died on his tongue as Cas pushed the finger in further curling it at the most shockingly perfect angle.

Dean cried out, arching and tightening around the digit. Dean didn't quite register the next few things the angel said... But he got the meaning pretty damn clearly as his cock twitched and his hips tried to jerk- whether away from or towards the finger inside him, he couldn't tell. He panted and moaned, his leg's grip on the angel's waist tightening as a second finger pushed in, starting to stretch him in the strangest of ways. He could feel it, it was uncomfortable... But not painful; Cas had such long, thin fingers.

Dean was so busy moaning he couldn't even remember the protests he had had mere moments before; submitting to the kiss as his tongue danced with the angel's.

Cas kissed him deeply as he worked him open, and Dean felt himself getting lost in it; gasping as his lip was bitten and moaning into the kiss as those fingers teased him. He felt so hot, so overheated and so completely lost in arousal. A third finger pressed in, and Dean hissed slightly at the stretch, but was quickly distracted as Cas praised him; his voice that deep, smooth gravel that had first triggered this. "You're so good Dean," Cas growled to him. "Look at you. So tight for me. So hot and swollen Dean." He purred. "I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to take you right here, against this door until my name is the only word on your tongue."

Cas licked along his throat as his fingers stroked his insides, long, slow strokes that melted Dean from the inside out; that made him writhe and moan in a way he couldn't help as he tilted his head back, unconsciously submitting further and of his own accord. He shuddered at the purred words, his blood pumping loudly in his ears as he nearly came just from those promises and a particular hard thrust against that sweet spot that had him crying out loudly. Suddenly the fingers were gone, and Dean felt so empty, so on edge... He was gulping in air, desperately trying to either clear his head or get more.

The angel shifted him so he was higher on the door, his arms bending slightly now. His heart skipped a half nervous, half anticipatory beat, his pupils dilating further as he stared into those deep blue eyes. Cas didn't push in... he didn't do anything. Just held him there, able to feel the hot, slick head of his cock nudging slightly against his(apparently) greedy hole. Dean tried to shift, tried to get something, but Cas held him in place until he was nearly growling. _Fucking **tease.**_

When the angel started talking... "Next time... I'll put you on your knees." Dean's breath hitched, his cock twitching at the very idea even as that still present little voice protested as loudly as it was able to. On his knees... So many implications, so much promise. Cas pushed in slightly, the head pushing just beyond the first ring of muscle that sent a shock through him, made him gasp, but before he could really react, Cas pulled out again.

"I'll make you swallow me down. My fist in your hair as I use this pretty mouth." He licked across the seam of the hunter's lips. "How does that sound Dean?" Dean moaned a stilted moan, parting his lips as Cas licked along it, trying to get more as the angel purred filthy promises that put Dean even further on edge. Fuck, giving a blowjob had never sounded so absolutely perfect...  Dean moaned the angel's name as he pushed in a bit further before damn near whimpering when he pulled out, his body trembling slightly with anticipation and need. "Then I'll take you again. Make you beg my name. Just like today. Make you remember who it is who has you."

When Cas finally pushed all the way in, Dean nearly roared it felt so... Intense. It hurt a bit, but _fuck_ if it didn't feel absolutely amazing anyway. Dean arched, his fingernails biting into his own palms that would have been enough to draw blood if they were even just a bit longer.

"Deannn." The angel growled his name in a way that made the lust he already felt pulsate dangerously... It was amazing how the angel's voice could affect him so and he panted, moaning softly as he adjusted to the burning stretch, licking his lips compulsively as the angel rested his forehead against his shoulder, giving him time to adjust.

Dean's whole face flushed, and even though he was still sore, his need was greater; his hips twitching and rolling ever so slightly as he let little moans out. Cas pulled back, looking into Dean's eyes, and Dean shuddered, biting his lip as the angel pushed in impossibly deep before pulling back, long and slow. Dean nearly trembled, his eyes fluttering and his breath panting, pitched as he continued to look into the angel's eyes. The angel pressed back in and Dean groaned, his thigh muscles tightening. _Don't pull out, don't pull out…_

"You feel so good Dean." He purred. "Hot and tight around me. So good for me. Come on Dean... let me hear those pretty moans. I want to see you fall apart. I want you to lose it with me taking you against this door." The angel purred to him, praising and encouraging him to let go even further. How the fuck was he supposed to do that? He didn't even know if there was anything left to let go... Apparently he was wrong though, cause when the angel started to really fuck him, to attack him with his mouth, Dean lost it.

He cried out and moaned, rocking his hips back despite the sharp pain he felt of it being too much down there... Everything felt so good, and the pain only intensified it all. The obscene sounds, the way Dean grew louder and louder and writhed against the door as Cas bit and licked and kissed and sucked...

God, it was perfect. Dean arched, his breath pitched and desperate. "I'm...! AH FUCK! I'm gonna...!" He shuddered, so close, so fucking close he could barely contain it from spilling out between their bodies.

Dean felt the angel's hand move to his cock and his entire being nearly screamed a resounding _YES_ , fully expecting the angel to stroke him through his end. So when the angel's fingers closed around him in that familiar- damn near painful- circle, he half sobbed, half snarled, a wildness in him that made him was to thrash and bite at the selfish angel. "Not yet Dean. Soon." Castiel promised that it would be soon, but it just wasn't enough. It wasn't _fair_.

"Noooo," He groaned, writhing as he tried to get free of that binding hand.

Castiel started thrusting in at a new angle; slamming against that sweet spot every time and Dean cried out, arching and writhing back to get more-to get away- hell he didn't even know, all he knew was that he needed to come. Just after he reached the point of nearly whimpering between cries, Castiel jerked his hand up along his length, growling into his ear… "Come for me Dean." He growled into the hunter's ear. "Now."

And that was all he needed.

Dean nearly roared the angel's name as his whole back arched, his head slamming back against the door as he came harder than he'd ever come in his entire life. His vision whited-out at the edged and his mouth fell open in gasping pants as he kept coming, his orgasm making his whole body shake with the sheer intensity of it.

Cas stroked him through his orgasm, bucking into him without rhythm, and Dean groaned, shuddering at the near overstimulation. He gasped as the angel came, the lights blowing out as Cas growled and gasped, emptying out into him in a way that should have disgusted Dean but didn't.

Dean groaned as his shoulder was bitten, the end of the sound slightly pitched. The feeling of teeth on him wasn't new by any means, and yet... This was Cas. Dean went loose, pliant... Almost limp in the angel's hold as they came down from the orgasm. Dean felt dizzy, light... Faraway yet never more present.

Cas licked where he'd bitten and Dean shivered again, the sensation feeling like he was being claimed in a way... He remembered the mark he used to have on his shoulder; long since healed. A handprint burned into his very flesh. Cas kissed up his neck and Dean turned his head, accepting the kiss easily, lazily returning it; his body and mind numbed by pleasure. "You are stunning." Castiel breathed.

Dean huffed a laugh at the comment, his head flopping forward to lightly bonk their foreheads together. He was still breathing heavily, hanging by his wrists. He didn't know what to say... For the first time in a long time, his mind was pleasantly numb.

Dean's wrists were finally freed and he hissed at the discomfort of the blood rushing back to his limbs as he lowered them, his hands resting on the angel's chest, his fingers twitching as feeling returned to them. Castiel smoothed his hand through Dean's hair and he hummed slightly, letting his eyes fall closed. He felt... Good. Empty, yet full. He felt like everything- all the bullshit and chaos of his life- had just been burned to ash and all that was left was the angel still holding him up.

Cas kissed the edge of his lips and Dean slowly blinked his eyes open again. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Nng," He grumbled, feeling dazed. "Yeah. Fine." He ran his hand over his face. His hands felt funny and he was pretty sure his ass was gonna be aching as soon as he completely came down from this high, but for now...

He felt good. Really good. And tired, funnily enough. Dean was always one to fall asleep after sex... He'd sometimes even use it to cure bouts of insomnia, and now, after that... He just wanted to flop onto a bed and pass out for a few years. "Gonna let me down?" His lips twitched, but he wasn't mad.

Hell he doubted he even had room for it after all the emotions he'd just felt in the last hour.

Dean gasped lightly, surprised as he wasn't just set down, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck as he was carried and settled on the bed. Castiel pulled out, but despite how careful he was, Dean still hissed in pain, his hole twitching around the lack of cock as though confused. Dean sighed, relaxing against the covers, ignoring the sense of loss his body felt.

He let his eyes fall closed, and he felt a rush of... Something. He shifted and noted he felt clean and clothed again. His lip twitched slightly in amusement and he hummed sleepily as the angel touched his lips and along his jaw

"You're beautiful Dean. Body and soul. Never forget that." He fell asleep before the words left the angel's mouth, but he... He felt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering turning this into a series of oneshots as there's a lot more to the story... Tell us if you guys want more in the comments!


End file.
